1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of updating a scroll bar in a screen of a user terminal and a user terminal for updating a scroll bar in a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent rise in distribution of a portable terminal, the portable terminal is now considered an essential item for everyday life. The portable terminal is functionally being transformed into a multimedia communication device, through which a variety of data transmission services and additional services may be provided, in addition to a voice call unique to each portable terminal.
Also, with developments of communication technology, the portable terminal has been equipped with a function of sending and receiving calls and text messages, and a function of a messenger program that is only available on an existing personal computer (PC). Accordingly, there is a need for a method that allows subscribers to log onto a mobile messenger and have conversations with other subscribers more conveniently.